Trials, Travails, and Misadventures
by caldera32
Summary: The everyday excitement of living in Camelot- or lack thereof. A collection of shorts mainly focusing on Merlin's relationships.
1. Cutting it Close

A/N: Yes, yes... another diversion. Thought of this whilst writing the next chapter of "Perils" in my head and felt the need to put it to the digital paper.  
>This will be a series of little tales of the (mainly) non-magical goings-on in Camelot and will likely focus on Merlin and Arthur's bromance. I anticipate several stories about Merlin settling into his role as servant (so, season 1 and 2 stuff).<p>

Updates will be haphazard.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Merlin, time to make yourself useful," Arthur turned from the mirror, grabbed something from his bedside set of drawers, and thrust it into his servant's unexpecting hands.<p>

"What's this, something you want polished?" Merlin tugged the leather sheath off to reveal a straight razor, entirely too long to be sensible in his opinion.

"I should be able to rely on you to give me a shave, don't you think? Though I warn you: cut my nose off and father will have you executed." The prince dropped into a chair, leaning back and looking a challenge toward his manservant.

On the one hand, Merlin was elated that Arthur seemed to trust him more after they had faced the dragon together- on the other hand, he had no idea how to shave. Still, no matter, he had seen Gaius shave a patient's head once- sort of, from a distance... It couldn't be that hard, right? If all else failed he could just knock Arthur out and pretend the whole thing never happened.

"Any day now, _Mer_lin."

"Of course; right away, Sire," Merlin rushed to collect the water basin and cloth from the washing stand, looking about with a touch of panic. There was something else he needed... soap? It would have to do.

Arthur appeared to be relaxing, still reclined and having closed his eyes. Merlin set down his burdens and soaked the cloth before dabbing at the prince's face.

"No need to be so dainty, Merlin- though it would have been nice if you'd warmed the water first," the blond grumbled, still leaving his eyes closed.

"Hrm," the servant hummed absently, eyes focused on the razor as it gleamed in the early morning light. Clutching the soap in his left, he reached a trembling right hand out toward the blade. _You can do this, come on, just a little shave..._

His internal encouragement must have gone on a bit longer than he thought as Arthur's surly voice interrupted.

"What's taking so long-" blue eyes fell upon Merlin, his stance screaming uncertainty, and a smirk grew, "Didn't your father ever teach you how to shave, _Mer_lin?"

The automatic snarky reply of "Didn't yours?" was buried in the rush of memory; Balinor falling back into his arms speaking final words of advice before passing from the world forever... He forcibly turned his mind from that path, expression going blank before he faced away from his master and moved toward the door without thinking. A choked-off "no" was the only response he could muster.

Arthur stared at the younger man in confusion, wondering what had caused such a reaction.

"_That's the same with my father; I never knew him, and my mother's barely spoken of him."_

The royal's face fell, remembering Merlin's words from their discussion some six weeks past.  
>"Merlin, I didn't mean-"<p>

"No, no... it's fine."

Arthur ignored the sound of sniffling and the way Merlin wouldn't look at him, still poised in front of the door.

"I'm just going to... do your laundry."

He snatched up the half-full basket and dashed out before the prince could make any further attempt at apology.

* * *

><p>The next morning found Merlin waking Arthur and seating him at the table, shaving implements all laid out and ready.<p>

"Merlin..."

"How am I supposed to shave you if you keep flapping your jaws? Just hold still."

And that was the last either said anything on the matter.


	2. Smoothing

A/N: Another tidbit for you ^_~

* * *

><p>He could hardly be blamed for it- after all, he had never before so much as <em>seen<em> a bed like this, let alone touched one. And really, it was entirely too large for him to smooth the linens without leaning on it at least a little. Overall it was the prince's fault for heaping chores upon him when he had no experience with the job, running him ragged trying not to fail on his first day and keeping him from sleeping. Well- he may have cheated a little at the end...

Considering all that it should have come as no surprise that he fell asleep, feet still on the floor and face planted firmly in the royal coverlet. Arthur, however, was of a different opinion.

The prince stopped in the middle of the room, completely shocked by the sight of his new servant, drooling on the bed.

"Merlin!"

The fool didn't even twitch.

Kneading his forehead and hoping his father wouldn't take it amiss if he fired the boy after only one day- not being thrown in the dungeon for this should be plenty of reward for saving his life- Arthur hooked a foot around those spindly legs and pulled, sending the servant to the floor with a squawk.

"Hey! W- Oh, Sire! I'm-ah, I'm sorry... sorry..." Merlin changed from angry to subservient mid-sentence, scrambling to his feet and bowing nervously. This sort of behavior would be normal for anyone else, but something about seeing _Merlin_ like this irked him on a subconscious level. _Ridiculous. It's far better if he loses those atrocious peasant manners as quickly as possible._

To that end- "Would you like to finish your chores now, or _after _you get out of the stocks?"


	3. Steward Hywell

A/N: My apologies; I don't think this one is very good, but I just had to write something to start digging my way out of this little slump I'm in.

Now, in more interesting news: I was in the grocery store the other day and saw a biker decked out in full regalia (leather jacket, pants, boots, the whole shebang) agonizing over which canned cat food to buy. Oh for life's simple amusements.

* * *

><p>Everyone knows the steward hates the prince's manservant.<p>

Servants to the royal household are not beholden to his direction, and often times they flaunt that; showing up late, skipping tasks or performing them poorly, and just generally leaving a mess for the steward to worry about.

So when Uther awarded a base-born peasant the position of Arthur's servant, Steward Hywell was well-prepared for more of the same, even expecting the boy to lord it over the rest of the staff as the king's personal attendant did.

Merlin, however, was something else entirely.

Yes, he created a great deal of trouble for Hywell to clean up, but that was due to ignorance rather than laziness or ill-intent. Once dear Guinevere- another shining example of humility- had taken him under her instruction he improved by leaps and bounds. In fact, he could frequently be seen assisting in duties far below his rank. True, it was often the prince who assigned these tasks as punishment (for what, the steward couldn't imagine as Merlin did the work of several persons); but even without that impetus he could often be found personally washing the prince's clothes or even making his meals on occasion.

Another thing- Merlin always had the best gossip.

Despite having worked in the castle at least a decade more, Hywell didn't hear half the news the younger man did. He seemed to always know what was going on; who was seeing whom, which nobles had gotten a bit too drunk and done something inadvisable, who had embarrassing secret hobbies... and he was always eager to listen to whatever the steward had to share.

Oh the doors that innocent grin could unlock...

So, naturally, when the rumor started going 'round that Merlin was the sorcerer responsible for the current sickness Hywell was quick to squash it; dismissing the murmurings as those of servants wanting Merlin's job. And who would ever suspect Hywell of covering for the boy?

After all, everyone knows the steward hates the prince's manservant.


	4. Benefits

A/N: Looking back at the previous chapter I am saddened by all the little things I could have included but forgot :(  
>Oh well, here's one in an ever-so-slightly similar vein.<p>

Thank you readers/reviewers for continuing to indulge me ;)

* * *

><p>Merlin was on all fours scrubbing the floor when he heard the door opening behind him. He barely contained a groan, instead looking up to deliver a complaint- the words hastily swallowed as he stood and bowed to King Uther, now standing in the doorway.<p>

"Sire! My apologies, the prince isn't here, he's-"

"On patrol, I'm aware," the king vaguely gestured for the servant to continue his work and Merlin did so, rather confused as to what was about to happen.

Panic froze him in place for a moment. Had he been found out already? He'd been in Camelot less than a month! No, there were no guards, only the king. Surely he wouldn't confront a 'dangerous sorcerer' on his own...

The monarch's authoritative voice broke his worried musings.

"It has come to my attention that you have not availed yourself of all the benefits of your position."

"Sire?"

"You are aware you have the right to the small room attached to these chambers?"

"Oh, yes, M'lord."

"Then perhaps you are not aware that you have the right to claim any of Arthur's cast-offs; food, clothing, and the like?"

Merlin blinked.

"No, Sire, I didn't know that."

The king nodded.

"I suggest you procure some of his outgrown clothing for yourself," he eyed the servant's meager garb, "it would take some adjustment, but it's likely you could get two shirts for every one of my son's."

The warlock was beginning to grow used to the way Uther could say something he thought would be positive, but actually turned out somewhat insulting.

"Thank you, Sire."

"I'll also remind you that you are welcome to take meals in the palace kitchens- so long as you don't shirk your duties to do so."

"I... will take advantage of that, My Lord."

Uther nodded once more then turned to leave, pausing with hand on the door and speaking without looking back.

"This was intended as a reward, I don't want you to think otherwise."

And then he was gone, leaving a thoroughly confused young man in his wake.


	5. Come to the Table, part 1

A/N: For the prompt "write an interesting drabble about two people sitting at a table, doing nothing". I think I may make a small series of these.  
>Also, this one is exactly 100 words, be in awe of my mad skillz ;)<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin fidgeted as the silence stretched on.<p>

Arthur opened his mouth to deliver a harsh comment, then thought better of it, lips sealing shut in a frown.

The servant smiled, but held back his laughter.

The prince may not be able to connect Merlin to his continued braying, but there was only so much he would tolerate in the way of teasing. The intense glare currently being leveled in his direction indicated he was in danger of crossing that line.

Well, no matter. Merlin didn't have a problem with sitting here until Arthur realized his speech had returned to normal.


	6. Come to the Table, part 2

A/N: Another "drabble of two people sitting at a table doing nothing". Might not actually count as doing nothing, but I'm okay with that.  
>Oh- I've also started another collection for my miscellaneous ideas as well as answering requests. It's called "Potpourri" and you should definitely check it out ;)<p>

* * *

><p>Gwen hummed absently as she pulled a needle through fine fabric, re-attaching an ornament to one of Morgana's favorite gowns.<p>

Merlin subconsciously picked up the tune, scowling fiercely at the red jacket as he polished the metal studs adorning it.

Giggling softly at the incongruity of the happy song being hummed with down-turned lips, the maid set aside her completed work and began working on Arthur's chain mail. Merlin was so focused on his task he didn't even notice Guinevere straightening and repairing the links until he had had enough and called the jacket "good enough".

Seeing his next chore already being performed by someone more capable, the manservant instead picked up the next gown and began repairing a tear in the sleeve.

The two servants smiled at each other for a moment before continuing in companionable silence.

With a friend to share the load, work became much less strenuous.


	7. Fishing

A/N: And a new chapter for you, featuring resilient peasant children! ^_~  
>Sorry I've been quiet lately; I've got 20,000 words to write by the end of the month (and I've no one to blame but myself). I just had to take a break and write this up. At least you'll be getting a new story next month :)<p>

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was hot and humid, the sun dreadfully bright and punishing. In short, it was the perfect day for Arthur to drag his servant out to the river so they could 'fish'.<p>

In other words, the prince wanted to cool off in the water and his servant had to come along to guard his clothes.

Merlin had just removed his boots and socks, preparing to at least get his toes wet, when a cry of alarm rang out somewhere upstream.

Arthur, already in the water, waded to chest-depth, searching for the source of the cry.  
>"There! A couple of children have fallen in!"<p>

Hastily tossing aside his shirt and jacket, Merlin ran into the river, calling over his shoulder, "I'll get the girl- you grab the boy!"

He made a leap for deeper water, strong strokes enabling him to cut across the strong current in the middle and into the slower area by the opposite shore where a small head of brown hair bobbed. He didn't see the boy- perhaps Arthur had already retrieved him?

Focusing on his own charge, he looped one arm around the little girl and held her nose and mouth above water as he brought them both to land- slowed by the diminutive body clinging to him like a barnacle.

"There you are; you're alright now," he soothed as she coughed a bit before settling.

"Where's my brother?" She asked, voice small and rough.

"Don't worry about him, my-" Turning to point out the prince, who had no doubt rescued the little boy in heroic fashion, Merlin saw no evidence of the pair. Panic sent him upright and running along the river's edge, scanning the water desperately. There!

A dark blob was visible for only a moment before sinking once more, but it was enough time for Merlin to reach the area, arms questing in the turbulent water until they hit something soft. Closing his hands around rough fabric, the servant pulled with all his might and nearly sent himself backward with the excess force as a spluttering child emerged from the water.

"Nicholas!" The little girl yelled, anxiously waiting on shore as Merlin brought her brother back. He was pale and looked to have doubled his weight with water, but was already smiling at his sibling in between coughs.

"Are you two alright?" He asked, the two nodding shakily.

"Thank you, Sir," the girl said politely, doing a fair impression of a curtsy.

"Oh, I'm not a knight. Though I _am _here with- Arthur!" He once again shot to his feet, looking back toward his starting point on the opposite shore. The prince was a prat, that was certain, but surely he wouldn't have just left a child to drown.

Not spotting his master on land, the warlock's breath caught in his chest. _He couldn't have-_

"-lin!"

The sound drew his attention mid-stream where a small rock formation jutted out of the swirling current. There was the prince, clinging to the side and looking somewhat like a wet cat. The image would have made him laugh if the situation weren't so serious.

"Hold on, Sire. I'll be right there!"

He turned back to make sure the children would be fine on their own only to find they had already taken off, slightly raspy giggles echoing in the forest beyond. Paying them no further mind, he ran up shore until he was above Arthur's position and took a deep breath before plunging back into the cool stream. The current pulled him right to the rock and he braced himself, taking the impact with his legs and gingerly maneuvering around the side to where the prince was clinging, eyes tightly shut and lips sealed against the onslaught of liquid.

"Arthur! I'm here!" Blue eyes cracked open, focusing on him. "I need you to let go of the rock and take hold of my belt!"

The prince looked highly dubious of this plan of action, but was just desperate enough to follow it. Well, half of it anyway.

"Let go of the rock, Arthur!"

Arthur, Brave Champion of Camelot, closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Sorry for this," the warlock muttered, eyes flashing to put a little extra power into the fist he sent into the royal's gut. The blond immediately released both the rock and the belt, clutching his stomach as Merlin grabbed the elder's belt and began kicking for all he was worth to break free of the swift flow. It wasn't long before he could stand on the bottom, at which point he calmly towed his master to shore.

"Are you alright?" He inquired, holding back any amusement he may have felt at the situation.

"Of- course I'm alright... _Mer_lin," the prince gasped, coughing a few times before rolling onto his back, chest heaving. "You punch like a _girl_."

Having seen Morgana knock out a rather rude knight a few days previous, Merlin took this as a compliment.

"I see you haven't been trained to _swim_ since birth," the servant goaded, only slightly out-of-breath from the afternoon's exertions.

"Only _sorcerers_... know how- to swim, idiot," Arthur replied, expression hidden by the arm draped over his face.

Merlin froze. Had he seen?  
>He was saved from panic a moment later when the warrior continued.<p>

"Sorcerers, and- ignorant peasants... from Ealdor."

Arthur laughed until his chuckles dissolved into coughs, not even noticing the slightly hysterical edge to Merlin's answering giggles.


	8. Ordinary

A/N: Yes, I have not abandoned this collection - I said at the very beginning that updates would be haphazard ;)  
>This one is for Jillc who wanted Merlin helping Gwen (or vice versa) without Arthur being involved.<p>

* * *

><p>"Here, let me help you with that."<p>

Gwen stepped back as another figure appeared beside her, water sloshing out of the buckets she was holding and onto her would-be assistant.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Merlin – you surprised me." The young man chuckled and tugged the buckets out of her hands, oblivious to her blush as their fingers touched.

"It's fine, Gwen. These are going to Morgana's chambers?"

"Yes, but there's no need for you to take them, I'm used to bearing the weight – not that you couldn't carry them, of course, but-"

"It'll go twice as fast with both of us working, and I know it'll be harder than usual since the yoke cracked yesterday."

"Well..." she really could use the help. Morgana had told her not to worry about the delay, but she knew her mistress would prefer more time to soak in the bath.

"Good. I'll take these up while you fill the next pair." He had already started up the stairs before Gwen could protest further.

The maid sighed, watching him navigate the stairs with only a slight bit of trouble. She smiled softly, allowing herself a moment to daydream before returning to the work at hand.

In the end the task was completed entirely too quickly.


End file.
